Suunniteltua
by Miharo
Summary: Lee saa Gaaran omistaman kirjan käsiinsä, ja aikoo palauttaa sen. Mitä kaikkea mahtaakaan tapahtua?


Paritus on siis LeeGaa, slash/lievää yaoita

Muita tekstissä esiintyviä parituksia on SasuNaru, ShikaTema, KanKiba. Viittauksia yksipuoliseen NejiLeehen.

" Puhe"

' Ajatus'

- - - - -

" Naruto-kun, sinulta jäi tämä!" Rock Lee huusi kiirehtien blondin pojan perään. Naruto kääntyi ympäri hieman ihmeissään katsoen Leen ojennettua kättä.

"Ah, tuo. Se ei ole varsinaisesti minun. Saat pitää sen, tai palauttaa omistajalleen," Naruto puhui hermostuneena nykien Sasuken paidan hihaa. " Meidän pitää tästä nyt todellakin mennä, hei sitten Lee," blondi puhui nopeasti lähtien paikanpäältä kiskoen Sasukea perässään.

" Mutta…" Lee huokaisi tajutessaan kirjan jäävän hänelle. Hän vilkaisi kirjan otsikko puhuen ääneen: " Spring time of YOUTH!" Hän katseli kirjan kansia kunnes huusi yllättäen suuren ääneen: " OOH! Kerrassaan loistava nimi, mikä nuoruuden ilo löytää tällainen kirja. Kukahan sen on mahtanut kirjoittaa?" Lee käänteli kirjaa kädessään, kunnes hänen silmiinsä osui tuttu nimi: Maito Gai.

" Gai-sensei! Olisihan se pitänyt arvata. Kuka muu olisi voinut tietää paremmin nuoruuden salat!" Ihmiset katsoivat kummissaan mustatukkaisen pojan show'ta, kunnes hän lähti hiljalleen kävelemään. Lee oli niin innoissaan, että hänen täytyi tavata Gai.

- - - - -

" Joo, kyllä. Minä kirjoitin tuon," Gai katsoi kirjaa Leen käsissä. " Nyt olenkin askeleen edellä Kakashia!" Hän alkoi nauraa makeasti.

" Mahtavaa! Gai-sensei, sinä se osaat kaikkea," Lee huusi heittäytyen halaamaan senseitään.

" Lee… tuota noin, minulla olisi sinulle hieman asiaa," tutun pojan ääni keskeytti heidän vetistelynsä. Lee irrottautui halauksesta kääntyen ympäri, kohdaten tiimiläisensä.

" Neji? Umm, hyvä on. Nähdään Gai-sensei," Lee huikkasi kävellen Nejin perään.

' Mistähän Lee tuollaisen kirjan on löytänyt. Minä en ole kyllä kirjoittanut yhtään kirjaa. Pitääkin hankkia itselleni yksi ja lukea se. Sen jälkeen voinkin näyttää voittoni Kakashille!' Gai tulistui nähden voiton silmissään. Hän kiirehti nopeasti läheiseen kirjakauppaan, mutta omistaja ei ollut koskaan edes kuullut vastaavasti kirjasta. ' Mistähän Lee tosiaan sen on hankkinut, hm..'

- - - - -

" Neji, mitä asiaa sinulla siis mahtoi olla?" Lee kysyi katsellen yllättäen maasta kiinnostunutta tiimiläistään.

" Minä…tuota…" Neji aloitti hieman vaikeana.

" Kerro pois, mehän olemme niin hyviä ystäviä. Voit kertoa minulle!" Lee innostui, mutta hiljeni nopeasti nähdessään ystävänsä pettyneen ilmeen.

" Aivan, ystäviä… minä vain sitä, kun Tenten pyysi ilmoittamaan, että hänellä on "juhlat" ensiviikonloppuna. Tuli ihmeessä jos sinua kiinnostaa."

" Mutta sinähän tiedät että alkoholi ei sovi minulle." Neji katseli hetken aikaa Leetä. Tosiaan, Konoan vihreän pedon ei tulisi juoda yhtään tai koko paikka voisi tuhoutua. " No kuka sanoi että sinun täytyy juoda jotain? Tulet vain viettämään aikaa ystäviesi kanssa, mutta minun pitäisi nyt kiirehtiä…"

" Ai, no nähdään sitten siellä!" Lee puhui iloisesti lähtien juoksemaan kotiinsa päin.

' Ystävä vai? Ei olisi pitänyt edes yrittää. Nyt pitää vielä jopa saada Tenten järjestämään ne juhlat,' Neji huokaisi suunnaten askeleensa Tytön luo.

- - - - -

Lee astui taloonsa. Hän tarkasti postinsa ensimmäisenä, mutta hänen harmikseen se ei sisältänyt mitään jännittävää. Hän siirtyi keittiöön samalla kun hän muisti Narutolta saadun kirjan.

" Mihkä minä oikein laitoin sen…" tummahiuksinen poika mutisi itsekseen pälyillen ympäri taloaan. " Ahaa, tässähän se. Olinpas hölmö, hahhahaa," hän katseli kädessään olevaa kirjaa. Siinä oli tummanpunaiset kannet ja se oli suhteellisen hyvässä kunnossa.

Lee avasi kirjan ja tarkasteli ensimmäistä sivua, kun hänen silmänsä levisivät yllätyksestä.

" Gaara-san?" hän luki epäuskoisena kirjan omistajan nimen. Tummahiuksinen sulki kirjan ja asetteli sen olohuoneen pöydälle.

' Miten ihmeessä Gaara-sanin omaisuutta on joutunut minulle?' hän ajatteli hyvin kummastuneena. ' Näköjään tämän palauttamisesta tuleekin hieman pidempi matka kuin oletin. Mutta se on vain hyvää treenausta!' Lee innostui jo hieman. " Yoosh, huomenna menen kysymään Tsunade-samalta mahdollista missiota Sunaan."

- - - - -

Varhaisin seuraavana aamuna Konohan vihreä peto, Rock Lee koputti Hokagen toimiston oveen. Hän odotti valmiina mahdolliseen missioon, mutta vastausta koputukseen ei kuulut.

' Tulinkohan sittenkin liian aikaisin?' hän katsoi nousevaa aurinkoa päätellen ajan olevan noin kuudenmaissa. Poika koputti uudelleen saamatta jälleen vastausta. Hän oli jo aikeissa lähteä takaisin kotiin ja tulla uudestaan päiväsaikaan, kun sisältä kuului ärtyisä murahdus, joka kuulosti hyvin paljoin sanalta sisään. Lee avasi oven astuen juuri heränneen näköisen Tsunaden eteen.

" Hyvää huomenta Hokage-sama," Lee tervehti kohteliaasi Tsunaden katsellessa ärtyneesti edessään seisovaa chuuninia.

" Lee, mitä ihmettä sinä nyt mahdat tahtoa, ja vielä tähän aikaan?"

" Ah, aivan. Olisiko sinulla mitään mahdollista missiota Sunaan tällä hetkellä?"

" Sunaan?" Tsunade kysyi hieman yllättyneenä. " Oletko aivan varma?" Lee nyökkäsi vastaukseksi Hokagen tarkkaillessa häntä.

" No jos sinä esität asian, niin sen täytyy olla. No minulla ei kyllä nyt ole yhtään missiota, mutta entäpä, jos menisit Sunaan lomalle muutamaksi päiväksi? Olet kuitenkin harjoitellut todella paljon, ehkä liikaakin." Lee oli hieman pettynyt, mutta hänen täytyi päästä hiekkakylään joten hän hyväksyi.

" Hyvä on Tsunade-sama. Luulenpa että 3 päivää olisi hyvä aika," poika puhui miettien mahdollista treenausta Sunassa. ' Ehkäpä Gaara-san suostuisi harjoittelemaan kanssani. se olisi mahtavaa!'

" Hyvä ja muista tämä on loma joten ei treenausta," Hokage sanoi katsoen ankarasti Leetä.

" Mutta -," Lee aloitti vastalauseena.

" Ei mitään muttia. Noniin se on päätetty. Lähdet tänään Sunaan 3 päivän lomalle, treenaus ei ole sallittua. Voit poistua." Konohan vihreä peto tiesi, että vastaan ei olisi väittämistä joten hän tyytyi lähtemään. Oven suljettuaan Lee kääntyi yllättäen ympäri. Aivan kun hän olisi kuullut Hokagen puhuvan hänestä ja Gaarasta. Hän sivuutti asian päätellen se olevan mielensä tuotosta ja lähti vielä nopeasti käymään kotonaan.

_" Gaara mahtaa olla iloinen. Saa nähdä mitä Lee meinaa hänen suhteensa." _

- - - - -

Lee oli valmis lähtemään Sunaan. Hän tarkasti vielä, että kirja oli matkassa ja katsahti ylös kirkkaalle taivalle.

" Yooosh, Ja ei kun menoksi!" Hän huusi innoissaan astuen ulos Konohan porteista.

- - - - -

" Kuulitko, Lee lähti Sunaan lomalle tänään," Naruto vauhkosi Sasuken ympärille.

" No nythän kaikki menee sitten juuri, kuten halusittekin," Sasuke sanoi kaapaten lyhyemmän pojan syliinsä.

" Kunpa hän nyt vain hoitaisi asiat oikein, " blondi sanoi virnistäen ja kietoi kätensä tummahiuksinen niskan taakse. " Niin kun mekin teimme," hän kuiskasi suudellen Sasukea hellästi.

- - - - -

Parin päivän päästä Rock Lee saapui Sunaan. Hän oli ottanut kaiken irti matkastaan ja oli täysin uuvuksissa. Tsunadehan oli kieltänyt häntä harjoittelemasta lomallaan, mutta matkasta ei puhuttu mitään, joten Lee salli sen. Hän suuntasi askeleensa majataloon, jossa hän yöpyisi seuraavat yöt. Hän havaitsi tutun nimen erään talon ulkoseinällä ja astui ovesta sisään.

" Tervetuloa," kuului välittömästi nuoren naisen ääni tiskin takaa. " Sinä olet varmaankin se matkalainen Konohasta, minä näytän sinulle huoneesi."

" Ah, kyllä olen. Kiitos," Lee vastasi kohteliaasti. He kävelivät portaat ylös kääntyen vasemmalle. Nainen jatkoi käytävän päähän pysähtyen viimein huoneen numero 19 kohdalle.

" Kas tässä," hän avasi huoneen oven ojentaen avaimen Leelle. " Olet luultavasti väsynyt matkasta, joten menenkin tästä häiritsemästä. Toivottavasti nautit olostasi täällä."

" Kiitoksia paljon. Olen varma että tulen viihtymään!" Tummahiuksinen poika sanoi hymyillen ja astui huoneeseensa naisen lähtiessä takaisin alakertaan.

Lee katseli ympärilleen tutkien huonetta. Se oli juuri sopiva yhdelle hengelle. Sänky oli aseteltu seinää vasten ja vastakkaisella seinällä oli pieni kirjoituspöytä. Huoneessa oli myös pieni kylpyhuone, jossa sijaitsi suihku ja wc.

' Yosh, näyttää hyvältä. Voisin levähtää hieman ja sitten mennä katsomaan jonkinlaista ruokapaikkaa' Lee mietti kaatuen sängylle mutisten: " nukun vain vähän aikaa…"

- - - - -

Gaara katsoi pöydällä lojuvien papereiden määrää. Hän huokaisi ja otti pinon päällimmäisen lukien sen ja lisäten allekirjoituksensa. Sama toistui uudelleen, kunnes joku avasi hänen ovensa. Temari käveli huoneeseen puhuen suureen ääneen: " Gaara, pitäisit nyt välillä pienen tauon, on jo ilta. Voisit hyvin jopa lopettaa tältä päivältä."

" Ei se käy. Minulla oli velvollisuuteni Kazekagena," Gaara vastasi poimien uuden paperin pinon päältä.

" Kuulin muuten että Rock Lee on Sunassa lomalla tällä hetkellä," blondi puhui virnistäen veljelleen. Gaaran katse nousi välittömästi ylös. Miten hän ei ollut kuullut tästä?

" Hän…on täällä?" Gaara katsoi yllättyneenä Temariin, joka nyökkäsi pienesti. " Ehkä voisinkin pitää pienen tauon…" punapää mutisi nousten ylös tuolistaan. " Tiedätkö missä hän on tällä hetkellä?" hän kysyi vilkaisten siskoonsa.

" Luultavasti majatalossa lähellä sitä uutta ramen ravintolaa."

" Kiitos," Gaara sanoi hiljaa poistuen ulos.

' No ainakin hän saa muuta ajateltavaa kuin työt,' Temari totesi katsoen ikkunasta veljensä katoavaa selkää.

- - - - -

" EAARH! Nukuin kuitenkin enemmän kuin oli tarkoitus," Lee huusi nousten ylös sängystä. Hän pysähtyi kuitenkin nopeasti paikoilleen. " Mitä minun oli edes tarkoitus tehdä…?" Hän jätti asian sikseen ja alkoi purkaa reppuaan. ' Ainiin tämä kirja. En viitsi tänään enää näin myöhään häiritä Gaara-sania. Palautan tämän hänelle siis huomenna,' hän ajatteli laskien kirjan kirjoituspöydälle.

Lee nappasi avaimet käteensä ja käveli ovelle. Nyt olisi hyvää aikaa kierrellä Sunan kaduilla, vaikka ilta olikin jo laskemassa. Hän astui ulos ramenin tuoksuun hänen vatsansa reagoidessa välittömästi.

' Tosiaan en olekaan syönyt vähään aikaan." Hän katseli ympärilleen, mutta ei nähnyt juuri muita ruokapaikkoja, kuin viereisen ramen ravintolan.

Konohan vihreä peto oli aikeissa kävellä sisälle havaitessaan tutun pojan lähimaastossa.

" Gaara-san!" Lee tervehti häntä iloisena. " Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Tummahiuksinen kysyi jatkaen kuitenkin nopeasti lausettaan, " Tulit tietenkin syömään. Olinpas hölmö." Gaara tutki edessään seisovaa poikaa, joka näytti hiljalleen hermostuvan hänen katseensa alla.

" Tulisitko sinä minun kanssani syömään?" Punapää kysyi punastuen lievästi, katselleen kiinnostuneena jalkoihinsa.

" Tietenkin, ajattelin kysyä itse, mutta luulin että et olisi suostunut. Mennään siis!" pidempi poika vastasi innoissaan. ' Mikä nuoruuden ilo! Gaara-san pyysi minua syömään, toivottavasti meistä tulee hyvät ystävät,' Lee ajatteli riemuiten. ' Odotas Gai-sensei kun kuulet tästä."

Gaara oli siirtynyt jo ravintolan sisälle. Hän vilkaisi taakseen nähden Leen uneksivan jostain.

' Hän on niin outo…' Gaara ajatteli nähdessään Konohan vihreän pedon nostavan peukun pystyyn huutan jotain kuin "yosh" saaden ihmisten katseet siirtymään häneen. Tummahiuksinen katseli hetken ympärilleen pyydelleen anteeksi, etsien samalla Gaaraa viereltään. Hän huomasi pojan siirtyneen ravintolan sisälle, kiiruhtaen hänen luokse.

" Eh, tuota, niin tilaammeko me nyt jotain. Minulla on jo aikamoinen nälkä."

He tilasivat ruokansa ja istuivat alas pöytään. Lee yritti parhaansa mukaan ylläpitää keskustelua heidän välillä, huonoin tuloksin tosin. Hän tunsi olonsa hyvin vaivautuneeksi välillä Gaaran tuijotuksien takia. Tummahiuksisesta tuntui kuin punapää olisi syönyt häntä pois pelkällä katsellaan. He söivät ruokansa loppuun poistuen ravintolan ulkopuolelle.

" Minulla oli erittäin mukavaa, toivottavasti näemme vielä uudelleen Gaara-san. Sinulla on varmaankin Kazekagen tehtäviä, joten lähdenkin tästä…" Lee keskeytti lauseensa nähdessään Gaaran ärtyneen ilmeen.

' Pitikin hänen mainita ne odottavat paperikasat juuri hyvän illan jälkeen. Sain sentään onneksi katsella häntä koko ajan. Hän saa kyllä luvan korvata työn mainitsemisen jollain…ehkäpä…" Gaara lähestyi Leetä, tummahiuksinen katsoessa häntä kummissaan. Punapää tarttui häntä kädestä vetäen hänet läheistä seinää vasten. Ihmiset heidän ympärillä kääntyivät katsomaan mitä oli tekeillä.

Lee katsoi Gaaraa hyvin hämmästyneenä. " Gaara-san, mitä sinä -?" pidemmän pojan lause jäi kesken kun hän tunsi jotain huulillaan. Pehmeän lämpimät huulet painautuivat varovaisesti hänen omiinsa. Kylmän väreet hiipivät välittömästi hänen selkäänsä pitkin, Leen tajutessa mitä oli tekeillä. Hän työnsi Gaaran kauemmaksi vienon punan noustessa hänen poskilleen.

" Gaara, mitä -, sinä -, me -," Lee änkytti painaen Kazekagen nopeasti vuorostaan kiinni seinään, punapään yllättyessä hieman. Tummahiuksinen laskeutui suutelemaan intohimoisesti lyhyempää poikaa, ujuttaen kätensä hänen paitansa alle hipelöiden paljasta ihoa. Gaara äännähti mielihyvästä, mutta hänen pettymyksekseen Lee irrottautui hänestä yllättäen.

" Aah, minä tosiaan menen tästä. Nähdään Gaara-san!" Lee puhui, lähtien juoksemaan nopeasti majatalon huoneeseensa. Hän avasi oven vapisevin käsin läimäyttäen sen perässään kiinni. Seisoen keskellä huonetta hän nosti kätensä hiljalleen ylös, koskettaen huuliaan.

' Mikä ihme sai minut tuolla tavalla sitä vielä jatkamaan?'

- - - - -

Gaara katseli majatalon ikkunoihin, suunnaten katseensa tiettyyn niistä. Punapää vaikutti hyvin hämmentyneeltä, mutta tyytyväiseltä. Hän kääntyi ympäri kohdaten ihmisten oudoksuvat katseet. Kazekage ei voinut juuri nyt vähempää välittää, mitä ihmiset ajattelivät äskeisestä.

' Hn, eiköhän tuo riitä korvaukseksi,' Gaara totesi punan noustessa hänen kasvoilleen, samalla kun hän nuolaisi huuliaan.

- - - - -

" Saa nähdä mitä tästä vielä tulee…" Temari huokaisi katsellen pikkuveljeänsä. Hän oli tullut eilen illalla kotiin myhäillen salaperäisesti itsekseen. Kankuro ei ollut edes halunnut tietää mistä oli kyse. Gaara istui keittiön pöydän äärellä juoden teetä. Hänen silmänsä olivat kiinni Temarin istuessa hänen viereensä. Hänen aukaistaessa ne hän havaitsi blondin tutkivan hänen eleitään.

" En aio kertoa," punapää totesi tylysti ennen kuin hänen siskonsa ehti kysyä mitään. " Minulla on nyt Kazekagen tehtäviä…" hän puhui nousten ylös, kävellen pois keittiöstä.

" Mutta -, Gaara!" Temari huusi hänen peräänsä.

" Miksi edes haluat tietää mitä hän on tehnyt? Jos se vielä liittyy siihen outoon kulmakarva poikaan," Kankuro puhui kaataen itselleen teetä.

" No juuri siksi! Ties vaikka Gaara olisi löytänyt itselleen poikaystävän," Temari virnisti Kankuron yskiessä hillittömästi, yrittäen olla tukehtumatta teehensä.

- - - - -

Lee oli syömässä aamiaista samaisessa ravintolassa, missä hän oli ollut eilen Gaaran kanssa. Hän oli nukkunut hyvin huonosti tapahtuneen takia. Tummahiuksisen huulia alkoi polttaa, kun hän vain ajattelikin sitä.

' Mitä ihmettä minulle on oikein tapahtumassa?' Lee huokaisi päättäen ruokailunsa nousten ylös pöydästä törmäten johonkuhun. " Anteeksi, olin hieman varomaton," Lee puhui kääntyen ympäri.

" Ei se mitään," nuoren naisen ääni vastasi. " Eh, sinä et näytä olevan täältäpäin," tyttö sanoi katsellen Leetä. " Minä olen Matsuri."

" Rock Lee, tulen Konohasta. Olen täällä muutaman päivän lomalla," Lee vastasi kohteliaasti, hieman yllättyneenä.

" Hee, lomalla vai? Minähän voisin olla sinulle oppaana, jos se sopii? Minulle ei ole juuri muutakaan tekemistä," Matsuri sanoi iloisesti.

" Se olisi erittäin hienoa. En olekaan juuri käynyt missään," Konohan vihreä peto puhui jo varsin innostuneena.

" Olisiko sinulla joku tietty paikka mihin haluisit mennä?" ruskeahiuksinen tyttö kysyi katsoen Leehen. He olivat siirtyneen kävelemään Sunan kaduille muiden ihmisten joukkoon.

" Ei minulla oikeastaan. Sinä voit päättää, näytä jotain hienoa," Lee virnisti hymyillen näyttävästi Matsurille.

- - - - -

Gaara istui Kazekagen toimistossaan. Hän oli varsin hyvällä tuulella ja hyräili hieman itsekseen.

" Nyt on täytynyt tapahtua jotain suurta!" Temari totesi paukauttaen oven auki astuen sisään, Kankuron seuratessa hänen perässään.

" Temari, etkö ole kuullut koputtamisesta?" Gaara puhui luoden jäätävän katseen sisaruksiinsa.

" Mistä lähtien sinä olet hyräillyt?" Kankuro sivuutti veljensä kysymyksen katsoen häneen hyvin kummastuneena. Gaaran katse jähmettyi hetkeksi, mutta hän vastasi hetken kulutta: " Näköjään äskeisestä hetkestä." Punapää nousi tuolistaan kävellen ikkunan luokse, katsoen alas Sunan kaduille.

" Lee…?" hän mutisi itsekseen havaiten tutun hahmon tuijottavan häneen.

" Ooh, miksihän Matsuri on hänen seurassaan?" hänen viereensä ilmestynyt Temari kysyi.

" Tsh, ehkä Lee on löytänyt tyttöystävän," Kankuro kiusoitteli virnistäen Gaaralle.

Punapää tunsi kuinka hänen sydämenlyönnit kiihtyivät. Eihän Lee voisi tehdä tätä hänelle. Tai eihän Lee välttämättä edes tiennyt mitään hänen tunteistaan, mutta silti, Lee oli hänen! Ei häntä noin vain voitu ottaa pois. Gaara käveli nopeasti ulos toimistostaan Temarin ja Kankuron tuijottaessa hämmästyneinä hänen peräänsä.

" Sinun sitten piti mennä väläyttämään," Temari sanoi luoden epäuskoisen katseen veljeensä.

- - - - -

Lee katsoi edelleen Kazekagen ikkunoihin. He olivat Matsurin kanssa kierrelleet kaupungissa päätyen illan päätteeksi Kazekagen toimiston luo. Matsuri oli kertonut tummahiuksiselle, että Gaara oli hänen senseinsä. Leen kuullessa tämän hän ei ollut uskoa korviaan. Gaaralla oli oppilaita? Hän siirtyi katselemaan pyöreitä ikkunoita, kun Gaara ilmestyi yllättäen yhteen niistä.

' Yhtä hyvän näköinen kuin aina,' Lee ajatteli punastuen hieman. Temarin ilmestyessä punapään viereen, Gaara hävisi nopeasti ikkunasta.

" Katso, Gaara-sensei on tulossa tänne," Matsuri puhui katsellen lähestyvään poikaan. " Hei Gaara-sensei. Olisi mukavaa jäädä juttelemaan, mutta minun pitää rientää kotiin. Nähdään Lee-san, Gaara-sensei." He molemmat katsoivat hetken aikaa tytön katoavaa selkää, kunnes pidempi poika käänsi katseensa Kazekageen. Hän katsoi Gaaraa janoavasti, haluten vain hyökätä tämän kimppuun, tehden hänet omakseen. Lee kuitenkin hillitsi itsensä punapään katsoessa häntä mietteliäänä.

" Miksi…miksi sinä olit juuri Matsurin kanssa?" Gaara kysyi katsoen tummahiuksista mitään sanomattomalla ilmeellä. Lee hämmästyi hieman, miksi Gaara olisi kiinnostunut hänen tekemisistään. Olivathan he toki käyneet syömässä ja he olivat myös suud-, siis oli tapahtunut pieni vahinko. Olihan hänellä myös hieman likaisia ajatuksia lyhyemmästä pojasta, kenties Gaaralla oli myös niitä, Lee tuumaili. Hän ei ollut varma mistä nämä ajatukset johtuivat, mutta ei halunnut vaivata nyt niillä päätään. Ehkäpä tämä kysyminen oli siis Gaaran tapa osoittaa ystävyyttään. Yosh, Kazekagesta tulisi siis tätä menoa hänen ystävänsä, tai kenties he olivat jo ystäviä! Kyllä nuoruus on sitten riemuisaa aikaa.

" Matsuri-san näytti minulle vain vähän kaupunkianne. Se on todella upea. Kuulin myös häneltä, että hän on sinun oppilaasi, olin melkoisen yllättynyt," Lee vastasi hymyillen lämpimästi. " Mutta Gaara, miksi sinä tulit tänne?"

' Hän siis vain näytti hänelle kaupunkia. Miksi edes uskoin hetken Kankuroa… Ja missä vaiheessa hän lakkasi kutsumasta minua Gaara-saniksi?' Kazekage ajatteli hieman nolostuneena, sekä yllättyneenä. " Ajattelin vain, että miten ihmeessä olit joutunut Matsurin seuraan," Gaara totesi täysin tyynenä silmäillen Leetä, joka tuijotti nyt ylös Kazekagen toimiston ikkunoihin. Temari ja Kankuro näyttivät tarkkailevan heitä.

Ennen kuin Lee tajusi hän oli ottanut punapäätä kädestä kiinni taluttaen häntä muualle. He pysähtyivät kulman taakse Leen painaessa hänet välittömästi himokkaaseen suudelmaan.

" Lee…" Gaara henkäisi katsoen hyvin hämmästyneenä pidempään poikaan, vetäen hänet mahdollisimman lähelle itseään. Tuntui erittäin hyvältä tuntea Lee näin lähellä. Lyhyempi poika painoi päänsä tummahiuksisen olkapäähän hänen kysyessä yllättäen: " Gaara-san, olemmeko me nyt ystäviä?" Punapää katsoi häntä hyvin hölmistyneenä irrottaen otteensa.

" Hn, voisithan sinä niinkin sanoa" Gaara sanoi katsoen sivulleen, punastuen lievästi. Leen käsi tarttui hellästi hänen leukaansa kääntäen hänen päänsä pidempään poikaan. Tummahiuksinen asetti pienen suukon Kazekagen huulille, halaten häntä vielä lujasti.

" Minä menen nyt, mutta tulen käymään huomenna ennen kuin lähden," Lee puhui iloisena heiluttaen hänelle, lähtien kävelemään.

' Ennen kuin lähden?' Gaara ajatteli. Hän ei pitänyt kuulemastaan. Ehkä hän voisi mennä käymään Konohassa jonkin syyn ohella, joka hänen tulisi keksiä seuraavan yön aikana.

- - - - -

" Minähän tiesin että se oli jotain tälläistä!" Temari hihkaisi innoissaan kääntyen Kankuron puoleen, jonka kasvot näyttivät jotenkin kauhistuneilta.

"He…he…näitkö…" poika takkuili sanoissaan. Temari katseli veljeään salakavalasti ja tokaisi: " No mutta olethan sinäkin varmasti Kiban kanssa – "

" Suu kiinni!" Kankuro ärhäisi kävellen pois nauravan siskonsa luota, hennon punan noustessa hänen kasvoilleen.

- - - - -

Lee makasi sängyllään valokuva kädessään. Kuva oli ollut hänellä jo lähes puoli vuotta, mutta vasta nyt hän ymmärsi miksi hänellä se oli. Hän katseli kuvassa seisovaa punapäistä poikaa, jonka kasvoilla oli yleinen, mitään sanomaton ilme. Se oli otettu salaa Gaaran käydessä Konohassa, siitä lähtien Lee oli kantanut sitä mukanaan. Hän ei silloin ymmärtänyt, miksi ei halunnut heittää sitä pois, mutta nyt hän tiesi.

' Voisiko sitä kutsua rakkaudeksi?' Lee mietti punaisten laikkujen noustessa hänen poskilleen. ' ÄÄH, en tiedä, mutta pidän tuosta pojasta hyvin, hyvin paljon.'

- - - - -

Lee heräsi aamulla ja pakkaili hieman tavaroitaan jo valmiiksi. Hän lähtisi tänään takaisin Konohaan, mutta ensin hänen täytyi palauttaa Gaara-sanin kirja. Hän oli melkein unohtanut sen kaiken muun asioiden keskellä.

" Meinata nyt unohtaa se minkä takia lähdin edes tänne," Lee puhui haparoiden kirjan käsiinsä. Hän lähti matkaan suunnaten askeleensa Kazekagen toimistolle.

- - - - -

Gaara katseli toimistonsa ikkunasta Sunan kaduille etsien tuttua hahmoa. Hänen silmiinsä syntyi uusi pilke, kun hän löysi etsimänsä. Konohan värikästä vihreää petoa ei voinut olla huomaamatta väkijoukon keskellä. Punapää istui nopeasti alas tuoliinsa Leen koputtaessa oveen.

" Sisään," Gaara vastasi tyynesti olevinaan järjestelemässä papereitansa pöydällään. Tummahiuksinen avasi oven tervehtien Kazekagea leveällä hymyllä.

" Lähdet siis tänään takaisin Konohaan?" Gaara kysyi ennen kuin pidempi poika kerkesi aloittamaan omaa lausettaan.

" Ah, kyllä," Lee vastasi sulkien oven perässään alkaen kaivamaan reppuaan.

" Minä tulen mukaasi," Gaara sanoi tummahiuksisen yllätykseksi. Lee siirsi kasvonsa punapäähän hyvin hämmentyneenä.

" Mutta, miksi?"

" Pienelle lomalle…"

" No mutta sehän on hienoa! Voit viettää minun kanssani aikaa myös siellä! Lee huusi innoissaan kaapaten juuri seisomaan nousseen Gaaran halaukseen.

Pidempi poika alkoi Kazekagen yllätykseksi nuolla punapään korvaa, saaden tämän voihkaisemaan. " Olen erittäin iloinen että tulet Gaara…"

" Lee…" Gaara huokaisi tummahiuksisen alkaessa suutelemaan ja imemään hänen kaulaansa, jättäen punaisia merkkejä jälkeensä. Hän siirtyi Kazekagen huulille suudellen häntä intohimoisesti oven auetessa yllättäen, nähden Temarin ja Kankuron katsovan heitä hieman järkyttyneinä.

" Temari, mitä minä olen sanonut koputtamisesta?" Gaara kysyi häneltä hieman vihaisena, Leen muuttuessa hyvin punaiseksi. Hänen sisaruksensa olivat keskeyttäneet heidän intiimin hetken ja kaiken lisäksi Lee vaikutti jokseenkin vaivautuneelta.

" Ahahaa, olen pahoillani Gaara, mutta en voinut olla kuulematta, että menette Konohaan. Me tulemme myös mukaan, " Temari puhui mahdollisimman nopeasti luoden kysyvän katseen Kankuroon, joka nojasi parhaillaan oven karmiin huonovointisen näköisenä. Blondi pyöritteli silmiään ja siirsi katseensa takaisin nuorempaan veljeensä.

" Saatte 15 minuuttia aikaa, lähdemme sitten, " Temari sanoi virnistäen ja sulki oven.

' Kuinka kauan he oikein olivat tuon oven takana?' Gaara katsoi epäuskoisena suljettuun oveen. Hän katsahti Leehen, joka kaivoi jälleen reppuaan ottaen punakantisen kirjan käteensä.

" Gaara, tämä on sinun, eikö olekin?" tummahiuksinen kysyi ojentaen kirjan hänelle. Kazekage katsoi kirjaa kysyen: " Katsoitko sinä sen sisälle?"

" E-en, vain etukannen, että tiesin kenen tämä on," Lee sanoi hämmentyneenä.

" Et siis avannut tätä lainkaan?" punapää kysyi äimistyneenä toisen pojan pudistaessa päätään. Hän otti kirjan vastaan lukiten sen pöydän laatikkoonsa, silmäillen pidempää poikaa. ' Mistä hän sitten tiesi…?'

Lee käveli Gaaran luo halatan tätä uudelleen.

" Meidän pitäisi varmaan mennä, Temari-san tulee kohta hakemaan meitä uudelleen," Lee puhui päästäen irti Kazekagesta, suukottaen häntä vielä poskelle. Hän poimi reppunsa lattialta ja avasi oven Gaaran seuratessa häntä perässään.

" Valmiina lähtemään?" Temari kysyi luoden kysyvän katseen heihin.

" Yoosh, ei kun menoksi!" Lee huusi innoissaan tietäen matkan olevan hyvää treenausta näiden vajaan 3 päivän jälkeen.

- - - - -

Reilun kolmen päivän kuluttua he saapuivat Konohaan.

" Täällä sitä ollaan," Lee hihkaisi innoissaan katsoen sisruksiin.

" Missähän…" Kankuro mutisi lähinnä itsekseen lähtien kävelemään.

" Oi, älä nyt vielä mene. Pitää käydä majapaikassa ilmoittautumassa, sinulla on sen jälkeen hyvää aikaa etsiä Kiba," Temari puhui naureskellen hieman.

" Itsekin haluat etsiä Shikamarun nopeasti," Kankuro totesi kääntyen blondin puoleen.

" Hm, olet aivan oikeassa," Temari virnisti.

Lee seurasi heidän kinasteluaan hetken, kunnes kääntyi Gaaran puoleen, joka näytti olevan tuijottanut häntä koko ajan. Hento puna nousi Kazekagen kasvoille, joka käänsi nopeasti kasvonsa poispäin, mutta siirsi katseensa takaisin Leehen hänen puhuessa: "Minä menen käymään kotona, mutta nähdään illemmalla. Olen varma, että törmäämme toisiimme." Hän kiskaisi punapään lähelleen ja suuteli häntä himoiten, Gaaran alkaen hipelöidä pidemmän pojan hiuksia. Tummahiuksinen irrottautui suudelmasta laskien kätensä lyhyemmän pojan vyötärölle, puristaen häntä takapuolesta, syvän punan noustessa välittömästi Kazekagen kasvoille. Lee virnisti leveästi lähtien juoksemaan kotiin heiluttaen Gaaralle. Punapää katseli tohkeissaan poikaystävänsä perään huomaten hiljalleen ihmisten katseet, mukaan lukien hänen sisaruksensa. Hän katsoi heihin mitään sanomatta ilmeellä ja puhui: " No aiommeko me mennä?"

- - - - -

Lee oli matkalla kotiinsa, kun häntä vastaan käveli Tenten kädessään nippu papereita.

" Lee, olet siis viimein tullut takaisin. Oliko lomasi onnistunut?" tyttö kysyi ojentaen samalla yhden lapun hänelle.

" Kyllä, minulla oli erittäin mukavaa," Lee puhui hymyillen siirtäen katseensa lappuun. ' Juhlat, tänään kello 19.00. Jos juot, omat juomat,' Lee luki lapusta nostaen katseensa Tenteniin. " Tulen kyllä, mutta juomat taitavat kyllä jäädä," Konohan vihreä peto naureskeli hieman.

" Ehkä niin on todellakin parempi," Tenten katsoi tiimiläiseensä vakava ilme kasvoillaan. " Mutta nähdään siellä," hän sanoi jatkaen matkaansa etsien muita kutsuttavia henkilöitä. Lee tutkiskeli uudelleen ilmoitusta miettien mahtoivatko Sunan sisarukset olla tulossa myös.

" En usko että Tenten pahastuu, jos pyydän heidät sinne," poika julisti riemukkaasti jatkaen kotimatkaansa.

- - - - -

Lee purki parhaillaan tavaroitaan, Gaaran kuvan osuessa hänen käteensä. Hän ei olisi ikinä arvannut, että toinen poika tuntisi samoin kuin hän. Hänen mieleensä juolahti väkisinkin kuvia punapäästä, hänen kauniista vartalostaan, ihanista kasvoista, eleistä. Hän tunsi kuinka jokin alkoi hiljalleen koveta hänen housuissaan.

" Eeh, en tiedä nauttia, vai hävetä näitä nuoruuden hormoneita," Lee puhui hieman nolostuneena. Kuva alastomasta Gaarasta nousi nopeasti hänen mieleensä ja hän tunsi kuinka hänen erektionsa kasvoi.

" Ehkäpä suihku auttaisi tässä vaiheessa," Lee totesi kiirehtien kylpyhuoneeseen. Vielä vähän ja hän ei pystyisi hillitsemään itseään.

- - - - -

Gaara asteli Leen pihalla kävellen ovelle, koputtaen muutaman kerran. Hetken kulutta oven aukaisi tummahiuksinen poika, päällään vain vyötärölle kiedottu pyyhe. Vieno puna nousi välittömästi punapään kasvoille, hänen katsellessa Leen treenattua ylävartaloa. Hän mietti kuumeisesti, minkälainen näkymä mahtaisi paljastua pyyhkeen alta. Kazekage harkitsi jopa kolmannen silmän aktivointia, mutta lykkäsi ajatuksen sivuun.

" Gaara! Tule ihmeessä peremmälle," Lee puhui muistaen tulleensa juuri suihkusta, vain pyyhe päällään. " Käyn vain pukemassa nopeasti jotain muuta päälleni." Gaara astui sisälle katsellen Leen juoksentelua ympäri taloa hänen kadotessa yhteen huoneista, saapuen yleinen, vihreä jumppapuku päällään.

" Ainiin, Tentenillä on tänään juhlat. Mietin josko me voisimme mahdollisesti -,"

" Tiedän, Temari ja Kankuro lähtivät jo sinne. Tulin hakemaan sinua," punapää puhui keskeyttäen pidemmän pojan lauseen.

" Ai, no ei kun menoksi sitten," Lee puhui innoissaan tarttuen Gaaraa kädestä.

- - - - -

Saapuessaan Tentenin talon luo musiikin pauhu kuului selvästi ulos asti. Ihmisiä näytti olevan kutsuttu paljon, ja bileet näyttivät olevan hyvässä vauhdissa.

" Gaara!" kuuluin iloinen huudahdus heidän kävellessä sisään taloon. Blondi poika viuhtoi heitä luokseen virnistäen leveästi heille. Lee katseli ympärilleen nähden muun muassa Kankuroun, joka johdatti Kibaa läheiseen huoneeseen. He molemmat näyttivät ottaneen jonkin verran jotain alkoholillista juomaa. He kompuroivat vaivalloisesti läheiseen huoneeseen läimäyttäen oven perässään kiinni. Tummahiuksinen luuli kuulleensa sanan "vaivalloista" ja etsi parhaillaan Shikamarua huoneesta, löytäen hänet suutelemasta kiihkeästi Temaria. Huoneessa tanssittiin innoissaan ja ihmiset huusivat toisilleen muusikin yli.

' Kaikki näyttävät olevan hyvässä vauhdissa…'

Lee käänsi katseensa Gaaraan ja näki hänen keskustelevan parhaillaan Naruton kanssa, joka lojui Sasuken sylissä.

"…ja hän ei edes ollut avannut koko kirjaa." punapää lopetti lausettansa, suunnaten katseensa Leehen.

" Suunnitelmasi näyttäisi silti onnistuneen," Naruto puhui nauraen ja kääntyi myös katsomaan Konohan vihreään petoon.

" Hn, totta," Gaara totesi katsoen himoiten Leehen.

" Taitavaa kulmakarvapoika," blondi hihkaisi yrittäen nousta pystyyn, epäonnistuen, Sasuken kiskoessa hänen takaisin.

" Mitä?" Lee katsoi heihin kummastuneena. Naruton virnistys vain leveni ennestään.

" Kerron salaisuuden; Kaikki tämä saada sinut käymään Sunassa Gaaran luona, siitä kirjasta lähtien oli meidän suunnittelemaamme. Tosin et kyllä avannut edes kirjaa, mutta joka tapauksessa." blondi puhui päättäen lauseensa hymyyn.

" Noniin, nyt kun asia on selvä, menkää nyt siitä. Haluan laatu aikaa Narutoni kanssa," Sasuke sanoi tylysti hätistellen heitä pois käsillään.

" Tule," punapää puhui kuullen Naruton vauhkoavan Sasukelle jostain heidän takanaan. Hän käveli lähimmän oven luo tarttuen sen kahvaan. Ennen kuin hän ehti avata ovea, Lee puhui nopeasti: " Gaara et halua mennä sinne. Kankuro ja Kiba -,"

" Yläkertaan," Kazekage sanoi irrottaen otteensa kahvasta. Hän ei halunnut edes tietää mitä olisi todistanut, jos olisi avannut oven. He kävelivät portaat ylös tummahiuksisen painaessa Gaaran nopeasti seinää vasten, näykkien tämän huulia.

" Mikset vain kysynyt?" pidempi poika kysyi kuullen punapään kiihtyneen hengityksen. Gaara painoi huulensa raivoisasti Leen huuliin, hänen vastatessa suudelmaan intohimoisesti. Kazekage aukaisi läheisen oven ohjaten heidät huoneeseen, sulkien oven perässään.

" Hnn, kuten ryhtyisitkö poikaystäväkseni?" punapää virnisti tummahiuksinen kaataessa hänet sängylle, kavuten lyhyemmän pojan päälle. Hän laskeutui aivan kiinni alempaan poikaan nuolaisten hänen kaulaansa.

" Esimerkiksi," Lee sanoi siirtyen riisumaan Gaaran paitaa.

" No oletko?" punapää kysyi juuri ja juuri huokaillen pidemmän pojan alla.

" Luulin että olin jo, " tummahiuksinen virnisti hipelöiden Kazekagen punaisia hiuksia siirtäen sormensa otsan tatuointiin. Gaara tarttui pidemmän pojan käteen todeten: " Nyt ainakin tiedän kenelle omistan tuon." Hän vetäisi hymyilevän Leen suudelmaan, jonka kädet vaeltelivat jo punapään pehmeällä, vaalealla vartalolla. Lee poisti oman paitansa ja valmistautui riisumaan Gaaran housuja kun äänekkään blondin huuto raikui alakerrasta ympäri taloa: " Gaara, näytäthän hänelle silti ne kirjoittamasi rakkauskirjeet!?"

- - - - -

Noniin valmistuihan se viimeinkin. Tuli huomattavasti pidempi mitä oletin, mutta ei se mitään.

Joka kerta kun kirjoitin mietin että yaoita vai ei? No päädyin sitten että en kirjoita aivan suoraa, vaan tuollaista kiusallista vihjailua.

Kommentit on aina iloista saada. (Eh?) No kyllä..

Nauttikaamme LeeGaasta


End file.
